


Pet

by ConnorTheTwink



Series: Detroit Oneshots [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is the perfect obedient pet whumpee, Implied/Referenced Torture, Pet Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human), This is actually only kinda a drabble?, and be connor's owner, connor deserves better than what i give him, fight me, it's also lowkey hella disturbing, the oc is literally just there to be creepy, there's kinda some ambiguity here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorTheTwink/pseuds/ConnorTheTwink
Summary: Connor is a good boy.





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah about me saying i'd do a second part for that other fic. hehe. so uh, i wrote this lil drabble instead?
> 
> honestly this was inspired about my random ass thoughts, and how concon would probably be the type to develop stockholm syndrome, and then just how PERFECT he would be as an obedient pet whumpee. so uh, here's this shit.
> 
> it's short as fuck, and weirdly formatted, but hey. it's something. and i hope it's something y'all can enjoy!

His head rests on Master's leg, leaning into the fingers threading through his hair, his eyes shut in content. Master is pleased with him, he's been good. He's made Master happy.

  
"Good boy." The praise is enough to evoke a soft mewl from his lips, his head nuzzling at the hand that continues to stroke him, his own hands -broken, deformed hands- resting in his lap. He wants to hear Master say it again. Say he's been good. Say they're proud of him.

  
...He's endured do much. So much for Master. He hadn't fought. Not even as Master had attacked his body with a hammer, cracking and shattering his chassis. Leaving his hands like _this_. Fingers bent at odd angles, palm cracked and dented, stained in his own blue blood.

  
He'd even screamed for Master. Master liked hearing his screams. Liked hearing his pain. Connor never held back. He wanted Master to be happy.  
Master was always happy when he was in pain.

  
"You did good today, I'm proud of you, my pet." Master's hand comes to brush across his forehead, fingers ghosting across the leaking crack there, just above his eyebrow. A knife had done that. Marked him. Scarred him.

  
Master liked doing that too. Marking him. Making sure he belonged to nobody else, that he was _Master's_ only. Connor was covered in marks, brands, all carved and burnt into his synthetic flesh, forever present on his chassis.

  
He liked those marks because Master liked those marks. Master found them pretty. Found _him_ pretty.

  
"Come here, pet." Master purrs, tugging on his leash. Connor is quick to scramble forward, take position in between Master's legs, on his knees. Just how Master likes him. He lets his head rest against Master's thigh again, closing his eyes as he feels the petting resume, low purrs rumbling throughout his frame. "Good boy."

  
He'll do anything to hear those words. Anything to make Master happy.

He'll keep on enduring the pain, keep on letting Master have his way with him.

  
Because he belongs to Master. No-one else. It's his job to please Master, make Master happy.

  
And he'll keep on doing it. He'll keep on screaming, keep on crying.

  
He's a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked can you please like give me some praise? i have a praise kink as big as roboson over here and it always feels great when i get comments or kudos. and y'know, offering support isn't hard to do, all ya gotta do is click that lil kudo button.
> 
> seriously pls praise me i wanna be a good boy too
> 
> ok but thinking about it i might do more lil drabbles inspired by this bc this was fun lol


End file.
